2nd Chances
by Brunettegoddess
Summary: Booke and Haley left Tree Hill at the same time, but why. Lucas and Nathan find them 5 years later but they are not alone.
1. Chapter 1

**2nd Chances **

**Disclaimer-**I own none of the characters just a very big fan.

Summery- Haley and Brooke leave Tree Hill at the same time leaving Nathan and Lucas dumbfounded. This story takes place 5 yrs later

Chapter 1 Brooke and Kids

"Owwie! Mommy Stacie pinched my arm." Ethan Lucas Davis yelled.

"But Ethan pulled my hair" Stacie Ann Davis defended her self.

"And he kicked me" Holly Marie Davis. Brooke just hoped that their screams didn't wake Haley's 3 upstairs napping she wished that hers were doing the same thing.

"Sorry Hales. Ethan you don't pull hair or kick you sisters, Stacie don't you pinch Ethan just come tell me understand me?"

"Yes Mommy" they said in unison. She love being a mom but sometimes 3 5yr olds were just too much.

"Hey kiddos lets go upstairs and take a nap and mommy will take us out to dinner, kay."

"Okay" they all said.

Haley puts them down and Brooke thinks, I miss Tree Hill, but I love NY. We have a good life with Haley being a part time writer part time model and her 3 doing adds for Toys R Us they bring in ½ a mill. A year. I being a model/actress and my 3 doing adds with Target we also bring in ½ a mill. A year. I wonder if Lucas ever looked for or if he still loves me as much as I love him. I will always love him I think. Ethan looks just like him and the girls have his eyes. Haley comes down.

"And Auntie Haley saves the day"

"Thank you soooooo much Hales. I don't know what I will do with out you."

"Die."

The 2 friends laugh and think about their past.

Hey this is my frits fic so please review and try and be nice cap2 will be up soon


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd Chances**

A/N I would like to thank all my reviews for your reviews. I'm glad you like the story I will take your advise and will make the chapters long it was my first ever. Thanks again and keep reading.

CHAPTER 2-Talking.

Haley and Brooke have become the best of friend's since they left and they talk about everything. Haley writes for The New York Times and dose the occasional add for TV. She still has her brown hair and is still very much in love with Nathan. Brooke is still as beautiful as she was back in high school long raven hair and still in love with Lucas. Both the boys play for the New York Knicks. What the girls don't know is that they both looked for them for 3 years after they left and still love them. Neither of the boys have changed much although they have a stronger friendship because they had to go through Haley and Brooke leaving. They make an unstoppable duo together on the team.

"Wow Brooke can you believe that it has been over 5 yrs since we left Tree Hill? It seems like only yesterday I ran in to you at the drug store."

"I know, do you ever think about Nathan? I think of Lucas all the time. Wow it seems like yesterday that we found out about our little angels."

"Angles…"

FLASHBACK

Broke was standing in the drug store by her house trying to decide which test to buy. "Well I can't even believe that I am here buying this." She thought out loud. That's when Haley walked up. "Well, well, well if it isn't tutor girl what are you doing down here?"

"Brooke I could ask you the same thing. And the truth is that I think that I might be pregnant with Nathan's child if you must know."

"Haley, I'm soo sorry I am in the same position wit Lucas. Let's try and get through this together, kay? How about New York? Do you like New York, lets go there so we don't have to deal with any of the people here in Tree Hill."

"Yes lets we can find out if we are pregnant in New York so nobody sees us here. I'm gonna go back home and pack all my stuff. Lets meet at the gas station out side of town and go from there"

"Whatever you say tutor girl. Let's get out of here before Lucas or Nathan shows up. See you at 4 kay?"

"Ya 4 bye."

End Flashback

"And in the last 5 yrs I have missed Lucas every min. of every day. What about you."

"I have missed Nat so much it's so hard because the boys love basket ball and always want to watch it so I have to watch him play."

"I know plus Ethan is like a carbon copy of Lucas."

"Well I've got to get ready to go to work and I'll be home for dinner."

"Bye"


End file.
